People Will See We're In Love
by sakuuya
Summary: Yoh and Manta plot how to keep their growing romance a secret from the other residents of the onsen. As though they're fooling anyone. Slight shounenai.


**People Will See We're In Love**

All right, this is rather absurd and possibly a little bit OOC. It contains very slight shonen-ai (Manta/Yoh with a hint of Amidamaru/Mosuke). The first and second halves are a little incongruent: the first plays out like clichéd drama, but the later half is just silly. Yoh and Manta actually sing. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Shaman King nor _Oklahoma_.

* * *

Manta Oyamada waited patiently outside the door of Funbari Onsen, humming to himself a little. The door opened and Ryu looked out confusedly at about chest height before looking down and spotting Manta.

"Oh, Manta. C'mon in. I suppose you wanna see Yoh?" Ryu asked with a little snicker.

"Um…yes."

"Well…you two have fun." Ryu winked, then took a deep breath. "Yoh-san!" he yelled, "Manta-chan is here to see you!" If Ryu noticed that Manta was blushing furiously, he didn't show it. Yoh popped his head out of a doorway, his headphones still blaring softly.

"Oh, hey Manta!" He said brightly, giving a little wave. "How goes it?"

"Yoh…we have to talk. In private." Manta's face went deeper scarlet as he saw Ryu snigger into his hand.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone then, shall I?" The tall shaman said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he left. Manta, still blushing, grabbed Yoh's arm and dragged the brunette into a room off the onsen's main hallway. The shorter boy poked his head back out the doorway and looked furtively down the hall in both directions. Satisfied that no one was coming, he quickly shut and locked the door.

"You're so cute when you blush," said Yoh absently as he took off his headphones. "Ryu was acting weird back there. You think he knows we're a couple?" Manta looked at Yoh for a second, wondering if it was humanly possible to be that oblivious before going completely spastic.

"OF COURSE HE KNOWS WE'RE A COUPLE!!" Manta's head became too large for his body as he shouted, but his mouth was too big for his head, so it all balanced out somehow. Yoh just grinned.

"You're so cute when you flip out," he said with a laugh. Manta looked like he was about to scream again, but then, out of nowhere, music started to play softly, and Manta's mood changed abruptly. For a second he looked confused, but then, caught up in the melody, he began to sing.

"Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours? Why does everyone try to guess what we do behind closed doors?"

"Well, I dunno," Yoh replied. The music hesitated for a second, unsure of how to take this, but then it swelled back up and Yoh's eyes lit up with an idea.

"I've thought up a way to keep what they say from hinting at what's true. Here's the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you." Yoh took a deep breath and then continued to sing.

"Just don't run back to me when you're afraid of stuff. Don't rely on me so much, or people will see we're in love! Don't have a guardian ghost who's oh-so-fond of mine, who's so much in love with mine. People will see we're in love."

Manta smiled at Yoh. Who knew the lazy shaman could sing like this? Yoh caught Manta's look and launched into another verse.

"Stop smiling up at me like I've been sent from above. Manta, they're suspecting things! People will see we're in love." Yoh blinked, and the music ground to a halt. He shrugged. "That's all I've got." Manta seemed just as surprised as Yoh, but it had been his idea to try to hide their relationship in the first place, and he certainly wasn't going to be outdone. The music randomly started back up as Manta began to sing.

"Don't stand up for me so much, don't spend all day with me, don't stand in the rain with me, people will say we're in love."

At this point a careful observer would notice the montage of Shaman King images flashing behind Manta as he sang, because, well, it's just that point in the story. But neither boy in the story noticed, so the shorter of the two kept singing.

"Don't sit in the hot springs with me unless the others are there, too. I want to be alone with you, but people will see we're in love! Don't stay all night with me, 'till the stars fade from above, or they'll see that it's all right with me, and then people will say we're in love."

As the music faded, Yoh and Manta leaned toward each, eyes closed. When their lips were almost touching, the door burst open revealing Anna and Ryu. The room's original occupants sprang apart and tried to look innocent, but Anna just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, you two. You've been singing at the top of your lungs for the last five you really think you're fooling anyone?"


End file.
